


barra hame, sunna ruhn

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Desk Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, Humor, Laughter During Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Ард сидел на кровати в одной лёгкой рубашке и незавязанных штанах и выжидающе смотрел в сторону выхода в пещеру.Нокс оглядел его внимательным спокойным взглядом, но его веселье выдала слегка прикушенная губа.— Прямо так сразу?— Нам нужна причина? — вздёргивая подбородок, поинтересовался Ард.Автор:neer
Relationships: Данмер-вампир/Альтмер-некромант
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	barra hame, sunna ruhn

По залитому солнцем причалу скользнула тень, окутанная всполохами угасающего синего пламени — и, недолго думая, бросилась прямиком в тёмную воду. По поверхности заходили круги — а потом тень вынырнула и забарахталась, пытаясь сорвать с головы налипший капюшон.

Вслед за тенью на причал выскочило двое стражников в золотистых доспехах. Они не были столь изящны — и в воду лезть не спешили, а остановились у самого края белокаменной пристани, стискивая в руках мечи.

— А ну вернись, апракс! — крикнул один из них.

— Ты на себя посмотри, — пробормотала тень, наконец сдирая с себя капюшон. Оказавшийся под ним молодой альтмер отбросил со лба длинные каштановые волосы, сильно потемневшие от воды, на прощание помахал стражникам рукой и поплыл в сторону противоположного берега залива. Стражники переглянулись.

— Думаешь, мы за тобой в воду полезем? — поинтересовался второй.

— Очевидно, нет, — отозвался альтмер, целеустремлённо гребя свободной рукой, потому что вторую занимал холщовый мешок, намокший и тянущий вниз, как и свободный балахон, липнущий к телу и сковывающий движения. Но он был в любом случае удобнее, чем массивные доспехи стражи, поэтому вода была единственным выходом. Он знал, что никто не погонится за ним через залив — и был прав, разумеется.

— Глан’нт, — бросил ему вслед стражник, пронзая полным отвращения взглядом. Альтмер даже не обернулся.

Он переплыл залив и вылез на берег, обогнув парочку морских змеев, греющихся на солнышке. Оглядел себя, насквозь промокшего и не особо-то презентабельного, и тихо вздохнул.

Несмотря на альдмерское происхождение, Ард привык, что в Шиммерине — да и в других городах Саммерсета — его… не то чтобы любят.

На это были причины, стоит признать. Одна из них сейчас провисала в его руке очень тяжёлой и очень мокрой ношей. Он заглянул в мешок, проверяя, не выпало ли что-то во время побега, но овощи оказались на месте. Что ж, хоть что-то.

Он вытянул руку и провернул ладонь в воздухе — и в языках бирюзового пламени с могильным хрипом поднялась фигура, закутанная в оборванный серый плащ. Скелет уставился на него своими пустыми глазницами, сжимая в костлявых пальцах посох, готовый к сражению.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал скелету Ард. — На, возьми.

С хриплым рычанием скелет взял мешок, и Ард благодарно похлопал его по плечу.

— Не понимаю, почему они постоянно так бесятся. Я же не вызываю тебя, чтобы их атаковать! Я просто не хочу носить свои вещи сам, вот ты меня понимаешь? — заворчал он, стягивая с себя тяжёлую насквозь промокшую мантию и безуспешно пытаясь её отжать. — Зачем было так психовать?

— Затем, что ты опять использовал некромантию в городе, — раздался насмешливый голос откуда-то со стороны, и Ард обернулся.

Из тени усыпанного белыми цветами дерева вышел молодой мужчина в чёрном кожаном доспехе с бордовыми вставками и в маске, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица. Но тёмные одежды лишь подчёркивали мертвенно-бледную кожу, прямые пепельные волосы, чуть-чуть не достающие до плеч, и ярко-алые глаза с покрасневшей вокруг кожей. И несмотря на то, что рта не было видно, во взгляде явно читался смех.

Ард выдохнул с облегчением.

— Тебе не жарко? — поинтересовался он, обводя рукой одеяние данмера. Тот только пожал плечами.

— Мне никогда не жарко.

— Вампиры… — фыркнул себе под нос Ард, сворачивая мантию и забрасывая её на плечо. Белая нательная рубашка, конечно, тоже промокла, но ходить в ней было не так противно. А ещё он заметил, каким взглядом данмер поглядел на его грудь, и ухмыльнулся. — Я всё вижу, Нокс.

Нокс вскинул пепельную бровь, будто понятия не имел, о чём идёт речь, но по нему было видно, что он усмехается.

Не сговариваясь, они пошли по песчаной косе в противоположную от города сторону, стараясь держаться поближе к подлеску. Скелет поплёлся за ними, изредка похрипывая и цепляясь костями за мешок так, что где-то ткань порвалась.

Солнце, стоящее над головой, пекло, но солоноватый морской бриз приятно обдувал промокшую одежду Арда, а с длинных волос, липнущих к шее и плечам, стекала вода, отчего по коже бежали мурашки. Ветви деревьев колыхались на ветру, шелестели; где-то рядом радостно щебетали птицы, а лёгкие волны с приятным шорохом накатывали на берег, облизывая песок.

Иногда Ард ловил на себе короткие чуть насмешливые взгляды Нокса, молча идущего рядом, и несколько минут сдерживался, а потом снедающее любопытство всё же взяло верх.

— Ну что?

— Как тебе поход на малую родину, Ардинлармил?

Голос у Нокса был весёлым, дразнящим, несмотря на природную хрипотцу. Его имя — полное имя, которым Ард не пользовался уже несколько лет, — он произнёс легко, с приятным акцентом, и Ард моментально вспыхнул, ощущая, как горят высокие скулы.

— Я же просил!..

— Не называть тебя так? Что такое, Ардинлармил, тебе не нравится твоё имя? В нём же столько… слогов, разве у вас на них не встаёт? — спросил он, и Ард силой воли сдержал желание поднять из мёртвых какого-нибудь выброшенного на берег краба, чтобы погонять Нокса по песку.

— У родителей, видимо, вставало, — недовольно пробормотал он. Щёки горели так, будто он сжёг их на солнце. — Ты же знаешь, какие они.

— Такие же, как и остальные альтмеры? — хмыкнул Нокс — но ладонью в кожаной перчатке коснулся локтя Арда. Провёл по нему пальцами. — Сильно досталось?

— Ну, меня раз десять пронзили взглядами и раз пятнадцать прокляли. Мысленно. Может, и не только, — ответил он недовольно, движением ладони превращая лежащий на берегу труп рыбы в магическую энергию, вихрем окружившую тащившегося за ними скелета. Тот довольно захрипел.

— А потом заставили нырять в залив?

— Я не виноват, что они реагируют на скелетов так, будто я собираюсь устроить массовую резню.

Нокс коротко выдохнул смешок через нос. Ард шлепнул его по руке.

— Молчал бы. Ты вообще данмер, вы ненавидите некромантию.

— Пока ты не поднимаешь из мёртвых чьего-нибудь дедушку — делай с ней, что хочешь, — отозвался Нокс, щуря и так узкие глаза от слепящего солнца. Обычно он этого не показывал, но Ард знал, что Нокс тоже не жалует альтмеров — точнее, не жалует их чуть сильнее, чем остальные данмеры.

Возможно, потому что жить на Саммерсете не-альтмеру, а тем более представителю Эбонхартского пакта, было значительно труднее, чем в любой другой провинции Альдмерского доминиона. 

Почему он решил жить здесь — другой вопрос.

Ард знал Нокса — Ноксдара Таала, уроженца Вварденфела, по каким-то своим причинам бежавшего в Саммерсет, — давно, больше нескольких лет, но вся его жизнь до доминиона была покрыта для него мраком. Иногда он пытался расспрашивать, но все вопросы разбивались о каменную стену спокойных “У меня была неинтересная жизнь”, и Ард оставался ни с чем. Но он знал, что Нокс болел ноксифилик сангвиворией задолго до того, как познакомился с ним; знал, что несмотря на данмерское происхождение, он довольно лоялен к остальным расам; знал, в конце концов, что несмотря ни на что, Нокс отдаст за него свою жизнь.

Он поглядел на него — Нокс, приложив руку ко лбу, смотрел вперёд, на приближающиеся скалы, — и улыбнулся.

— Ну, зато меня никто не гоняет с факелами, как тебя, — усмехнулся он как бы невзначай. 

Нокс повернул к нему голову, приподнимая выразительные брови.

— Ты что-то хочешь сказать?

Скалы, до этого маячившие впереди, наконец отделили их от зелёных склонов, пестрящих цветами. На серых камнях рос мох — Ард ковырнул его ногтем, будто задумавшись над ответом, но на губах уже появилась усмешка. 

— Да нет. Просто вспоминаю, как ты носился по полям Руссафелда… Жаль, что там нигде не было воды, в которую можно было бы нырнуть, согласись?  
Нокс опасно сузил глаза.

— Я не виноват, что альтмеры, особенно из Божественного Обвинения, сумасшедшие. И босмеры. Даже не знаю, кто хуже.

— Ну, по сравнению с великими и прекрасными данмерами все плохие, да? — поддразнил Ард.

— Ты абсолютно прав, н’вах, — ответил Нокс. Они переглянулись — и рассмеялись, Ард — в открытую, Нокс — коротко и почти неслышно. Его глаза смягчились. — Но даже среди альтмеров есть неплохие… экземпляры.

В скалах показался проём — вход в пещеру, прикрытый ветвями скрученного вечнозелёного дерева, и Ард перехватил Нокса за руку и потащил его вперёд, спотыкаясь о песок. Чувствуя его нетерпение, Нокс не сопротивлялся, хотя всё равно умудрялся шагать широкими неторопливыми шагами.

В пещеру Ард его затолкнул, отмахнувшись от веток, и как только они оказались в приятном полумраке — подцепил пальцами тканевую маску Нокса. Стянул её, открывая тонкие бледные губы, светлую кожу, покрытую сеткой красных вен, небольшую ссадину на подбородке, полученную, видимо, совсем недавно.

Ард провел по ней пальцем — а потом наклонился, и Нокс приподнял голову, позволяя себя поцеловать.

Как и всегда, на языке загорячило железо, а холодные пальцы Нокса легли на затылок, путаясь в каштановых волосах и не позволяя отстраниться. Он был довольно высоким — но состязаться в росте с альтмером было сложно.

Ард ощутил на губе острые клыки, и Нокс ухмыльнулся ему в рот, медленно и осторожно надавливая — без желания проткнуть насквозь, а просто дразнясь. Но по спине всё равно пробежала дрожь, и Ард упёрся рукой ему в плечо, чтобы не завалиться вперёд от энтузиазма.

Он уже провёл пальцами к вороту его куртки, но тут рядом кто-то захрипел. Алые глаза Нокса моментально скользнули вбок, а потом он постучал Арда по плечу.

— Может, отзовёшь его? — спросил он прямо в поцелуй, слегка кивая головой в сторону скелета с мешком в руках, нависающего над ними. Охнув, Ард отстранился и повёл рукой, и в бликах синего огня скелет захрипел, распадаясь горсткой костей и пеплом, в который превратился его оборванный балахон. Мешок с овощами грохнулся на землю и не рассыпал своё содержимое только чудом. Нокс поднял его — и Ард издал разочарованный стон.

— Но как же… — он указал рукой на своё лицо, будто это всё объясняло. Уголок губ Нокса едва заметно дёрнулся.

— Ну, можешь призвать скелета обратно, — сказал он и направился вглубь пещеры.

Недовольно фыркнув, Ард поплёлся за ним. 

Песок под ногами сменился каменистой землёй, из которой всё равно росли небольшие деревья, а кое-где даже трава. Ард никогда не придавал этому значения — и только после знакомства с Ноксом узнал, что, вообще-то, далеко не везде в пещерах можно встретить заросли. Впрочем, Ард не был виноват в своём незнании: он ни разу в жизни не покидал Саммерсет.

Тоннель вильнул и вывел их в широкий зал; когда-то он явно был заполнен водой, судя по окаменевшим кораллам и раковинам на стенах, но океан давно отошёл, оставив за собой сухую просторную пещеру. В её центре стоял затушенный костёр с висящим над ним котелком, у каменных стен возвышались самодельные полки, стояли стол со стульями, в отдалении, у ещё одного небольшого костерка, располагалась кровать; кое-где с потолка свисали сушёные травы и мясо, у рабочего станка Нокса целой кучей валялись неиспользованные шкуры животных и части посохов, которые он вырезал вечерами, а в паре метров стоял “рабочий” стол Арда, тоже заваленный, но бумажными свитками и рунами. Ард щёлкнул пальцами, и свечи и лампы, стоящие по пещере, замерцали язычками пламени, отбрасывая на стены скачущие тени.

Да, их жилище мало походило на белокаменный особняк, в котором он вырос — но оно устраивало его сполна.

Нокс, бросив мешок у костра, прошёл в небольшое ответвление пещеры, завешенное пологом. Там жила стая летучих мышей, считавшая его, по-видимому, своим предводителем, и с которой он нянчился, как с родными детьми.

Дожидаясь его, он переоделся в сухую одежду, развесил всё ещё влажную, попытался привести в порядок подсохшие под жарким солнцем волосы, но быстро понял, что легче будет сходить к ручью и помыть их. Впрочем, это могло подождать, потому что на данный момент у него были другие планы.

Когда “планы” вышли в основную пещеру, Ард уже сидел на кровати в одной лёгкой рубашке и незавязанных штанах и выжидающе смотрел в сторону прохода.

Нокс оглядел его внимательным спокойным взглядом, но его веселье выдала слегка прикушенная губа.

— Прямо так сразу?

— Нам нужна причина? — вздёргивая подбородок, поинтересовался Ард. Когда-то, может, она и была нужна — когда он боялся просто попросить, боялся протянуть руку, боялся лишний раз посмотреть. Всё это было в прошлом.

Нокс, видимо, подумал о том же, потому что усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Как прикажешь.

Что поражало Арда в Ноксе — всегда, с первого дня их встречи, — так то, насколько он не боялся ни своих желаний, ни своего тела. Он снял с себя перчатки и скинул куртку доспеха, не сводя алых глаз с Арда, а потом стянул и нательную рубашку, оставаясь в одних штанах; по его коже ползли шрамы, почти не выделяющиеся на фоне общей бледности, зато в глаза сразу бросались красные вены, змеящиеся по груди и животу. На крепких серых руках кое-где виднелись узоры татуировок — Нокс говорил, что они выцвели после того, как он стал вампиром, и хотя на взгляд Арда выглядели они чудесно, он знал, что Нокс был втайне ими недоволен.

— Я всё вижу, Ард, — сказал тот с тихим гортанным смешком, заметив, как скользят по его телу глаза Арда. Тот встрепенулся, услышав повторение собственных слов, и попытался подавить поднимающееся в груди смущение.

Когда Нокс опустился на кровать коленом, дыхание сбилось уже заранее. Когда холодная рука легла на шею, а тонкие губы разомкнулись в полуулыбке, и за ними сверкнули клыки — про дыхание пришлось просто забыть.

С самого детства Арда растили властелином мира, представителем лучших, сильнейших меров на свете — а Нокс парой движений и взглядом заставлял забыть обо всём, что когда-то вбивали в голову.

К счастью, Ард не был против.

На всякий случай поискав глазами скелета, чтобы точно убедиться в его отсутствии, он притянул Нокса к себе за затылок — и, куснув за губу, просто поцеловал. Не жарко, даже не страстно, наверное — спокойно и мягко, довольно выдохнув ему в рот, когда пальцы Нокса зарылись в его волосы, почесали чуть зудящую от морской соли кожу.

Ард подался навстречу пальцам, и Нокс тихо усмехнулся, проводя ногтями по затылку и шее — вниз, затем вверх, чтобы пробежаться короткими ногтями за ухом, а затем и по всему уху, от мочки до острия. На нём Нокс замер, потом отстранился, переводя взгляд — и в глазах его мелькнуло мягкое веселье, от которого у Арда только сильнее перехватило дыхание.

— Щекотно? — спросил Нокс. Ард непонимающе мотнул головой. — У тебя ухо дёргается.

В его голосе затаилась насмешка, немного самодовольная, и щёки мгновенно опалило теплом.

— Ты тоже мер, — заметил Ард уязвлённо, щёлкая Нокса по кончику его острого уха, почти такого же длинного, как у него самого. Тот выдохнул смешок, перехватывая руку Арда за запястье и наваливаясь на него всем телом.

А потом острые зубы сомкнулись у Арда на ухе, не больно, скорее игриво, и он издал нечто среднее между удивлённым возгласом, вздохом и стоном. Нокс с интересом отстранился, приподнимая брови. Ард чувствовал — если бы не экспрессивность бревна… или живого трупа, что уж — Нокс ухмылялся бы во весь рот.

— Ты сам хотел, — заметил тот, спокойно пожимая плечом. Ард сощурился, но не успел ни подтвердить его слова, ни возразить, потому что ладонь легла ему прямо на пах, напрочь миновав предварительную ласку. 

Когда пальцы сжались на члене, Ард сглотнул; голова чуть ли не закружилась от скорости, с которой кровь хлынула вниз. В животе затянуло, по коже побежали мурашки, когда большой палец Нокса погладил его по животу, забравшись под рубашку. Погладил — а потом подцепил край штанов, и его ладонь скользнула под них, поглаживая бедро.  
Именно для этого Ард и одевался. Чтобы ощутить, как медленно и приятно Нокс касается его под одеждой, не спеша раздевать. Как трогает мышцы и косточки, нажимая на них и массируя, как собственнически сжимает перед тем, как передвинуть ладонь на встающий член. Он холода его рук Ард дёргался — и снова подавался вперёд, под прикосновения.

Он вновь поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать Нокса, закрывая глаза и теперь просто держась за него, крепко, зная, что ему это нравится. Мышцы под пальцами напрягались, перекатывались, и несколько минут Ард позволил себе просто наслаждаться медленной лаской, чужими губами на своих, чужими прикосновениями, привычными до последнего движения.

А потом он приоткрыл глаза — наткнулся на взгляд красных глаз в ответ — и подцепил Нокса ногой под колено, заставляя повалиться вперед. Тот только и успел, что распахнуть узкие глаза и издать низкий горловой звук перед тем, как упасть лицом Арду на грудь.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я чуть не сломал себе руку, — заметил он, вытаскивая ладонь из штанов и пару раз встряхивая ею. Ард только склонил голову, приподнимая брови и качая головой.

— Как легко можно победить великого данмера, оказывается, — заметил он, и в ответ великий данмер обжёг его взглядом. Ард знал, что за ним скрывается — и не прогадал.

Крепкие руки подхватили его под бедра и уронили на кровать спиной вперед, выбив из лёгких весь воздух уже физически, потому что постели было далеко до мягкой перины особняков. В ответ Ард ухватил Нокса за ухо, и тот оторвал его руку от себя и поднёс запястье к губам.

Взглянул на него прищуренными глазами — а затем медленно впился в кожу клыками.

Ард подавил судорожный вздох.

Нокс никогда не пил у него кровь — но кусался так, что всё тело потом покрывали синяки, оставленные его острыми зубами. И Ард соврал бы, сказав, что ему это не нравится.

Он крепко зажмурился, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в ушах и в горле, как саднит руку и как мурашки волнами расходятся от языка Нокса, проходящегося по месту укуса. Он знал, что тот все ещё смотрит на него, как хищник на свою добычу, и открывать глаза боялся — а когда приоткрыл один и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд, то сразу же закрыл.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — натянутым голосом сказал он, стараясь не задумываться о том, как приятно свободная ладонь Нокса выводит узоры у него на груди, попутно играясь с воротом рубашки. Ноготь царапнул ключицу; прошёлся, один-единственный, по центру груди; пощекотал низ живота — и наконец ухватился за край свободных штанов. Потянул вниз, и Ард приподнялся на полусогнутых локтях, позволяя себя раздеть. Даже поднял в воздух длинные ноги, чтобы Ноксу было удобно, и тот, оценив это, на мгновение коснулся губами лодыжки.

Он улыбался, слабо, как будто думал о чём-то приятном, а когда Ард опустил ноги — развёл их в стороны. 

Почему-то захотелось прикрыться. Ард поборол себя, вспомнив, как в таких ситуациях вёл себя сам Нокс — спокойно, раскованно, не стесняясь демонстрировать себя всего. Может, немного насмешливо, но при общении с Ардом он всегда таким был — таким, что хотелось то боднуть его головой в нос, то связать с ним свою жизнь узами Мары.

Даже сейчас, стоило ему попытаться сделать вид, что его вовсе не беспокоит мужчина между его ног, Нокс прикусил губу. Но он ничего не сказал, просто забросил лодыжку Арда себе на плечо и склонился, чтобы впиться зубами уже в бедро.

Там, выделяющиеся на оливковой коже, и так переливались синяки от предыдущих укусов, кое-где пожелтевшие, кое-где синевато-лиловые. Они выглядели хуже, чем были на самом деле — Ард их практически не чувствовал, просто на нём всегда легко оставались следы, и Нокс беззастенчиво пользовался этим.

Он прошёлся губами от колена до внутренней стороны бедра, кусая и вылизывая кожу, сжимая её в руках, приятно впиваясь пальцами, разминая мышцы, иногда щекоча, иногда просто поглаживая, небыстро и методично, не отстраняясь, пока Ард не запустил ему в волосы пальцы, накручивая их на кулак и притягивая ещё ближе к себе. 

Нокс быстро глянул на него — Ард сглотнул, чувствуя, как горит лицо и шея, — и продолжил своё занятие. Если бы Ард позволил, он бы мог просидеть так часами, просто наслаждаясь ответной реакцией. Иногда казалось, что Ноксу не столько интересен сам секс, сколько ему просто нравится дразнить его, заставлять дёргаться и извиваться, а ещё… просто трогать. Часто, в основном неприметно, а когда они оставались вдвоём — много и долго.

Возможно, потому что Нокс был вампиром и на уровне инстинктов воспринимал его куском вкусного мяса. Но почему-то Ард в этом сомневался.

Правда, он все равно фыркнул себе под нос, и Нокс, сначала укусив его сильнее, поднял голову.

Ард погладил его по волосам, убирая их за ухо. Они тут же вылезли обратно, и он улыбнулся снова. 

— Не останавливайся, — сказал он, похлопав Нокса по голове. Тот приподнял брови, будто поражаясь наглости. Теперь уже Арду пришлось кусать губу — раньше он бы и сам не поверил, что способен сказать что-то такое, но… Нокс влиял на него. Даже в таких мелочах, о которых Ард сам раньше не задумывался.

— Это приказ, ваше альдмерское высочество? — поинтересовался тот. Ард сжал пальцы в его волосах. Помедлил, будто собираясь с силами.

— А если и да?.. — осторожно выдохнул он, и в горле пересохло от взгляда, которым одарил его Нокс. Красные глаза моментально потемнели. 

Чего Ард не ожидал — так этого того, что Нокс встанет с постели.

— Ты куда… — начал было он изумлённо, но очень быстро понял, что происходит. Сложно было не понять, когда Нокс подхватил его на руки и бесцеремонно перенёс к рабочему столу. Поставил на ноги, коротко поцеловал в лоб и подтолкнул, укладывая на столешницу грудью. Ард уткнулся в неё головой, скрывая улыбку. 

Потом обернулся.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не обязан мне ничего доказывать? — спросил он, деловито разгребая рукой бардак, чтобы освободить себе место. Заодно стащил через голову рубаху и отдал её Ноксу, а тот перекинул её в сторону кровати. 

...Зачем они вообще её сколотили, если она им не нужна?

Нокс так и не ответил на его вопрос — просто молча развернул голову Арда вперёд и навис сверху, касаясь холодной грудью спины. Пальцы пробежались по бокам, щекоча кожу, а в бедро упёрся его пах, и Ард закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться ещё шире, потому что даже через штаны чувствовалось, какой Нокс твёрдый.

Тот, будто читая его мысли, потёрся о него, а его губы вновь осторожно коснулись уха, затем шеи, плеча, которое он слегка цапнул клыками, но не стал кусать. Крепкие пальцы спустились по позвоночнику вниз, массируя каждую косточку, очень скоро вслед за ними последовали губы, и потихоньку Нокс опустился на колени, а Ард крепко сжал пальцами край стола, зная, что его ждёт.

Он был готов к этому — готов к тому, как на мгновение встанет сердце и машинально подожмутся пальцы на ногах, но всё равно вздрогнул всем телом, ощутив на себе язык Нокса. 

— О-ох, — выдавил он из себя, с наслаждением закусывая губу.

Нокс не спешил — вылизывал его умело, методично, зная, что делает. Он держал его за ноги, впиваясь пальцами в крепкие бедренные мышцы, иногда надавливал на укусы, отчего ноги у Арда дёргались. А ещё Нокс кусался — коротко и игриво, когда отстранялся, чтобы вдохнуть, и цапал Арда за ягодицы, на что тот отвечал пяткой, врезающейся то в колено, то в голень. В такие моменты он смеялся — и захлебывался смехом, стоило Ноксу вернуться к делу.

Постепенно мышцы начали дрожать сами по себе; Ард улёгся на стол грудью, больше не пытаясь ни привстать, ни обернуться: просто устроился щекой на ладони, прикрыв глаза, и растекался по столу от удовольствия, прикусывая губы и свободной рукой впиваясь в край стола. В животе сладко тянуло, губы покалывало на каждом вздохе, лицо пылало, а Ард чувствовал, как довольно усмехается Нокс. Довольно и собственнически — ему не нужно было видеть его, чтобы знать, что тот думает.

Нокс никогда не говорил этого вслух, но иногда Ард чувствовал, что его беспокоит разница в их происхождении. Разница… в них самих.

Он выгнулся, разжимая пальцы, стискивающие стол, и впутывая их в пепельные волосы Нокса.

— Мне так с тобой повезло, — шепотом простонал он, запрокидывая голову, когда язык проник внутрь, и по всему телу побежали мурашки, а член ощутимо дёрнулся. Нокс скользнул к нему рукой, обводя большим пальцем головку, и от неожиданности Ард больно стукнулся лбом о стол. — Или нет!

— Семь пятниц на неделе, — негромко выдохнул Нокс, отрываясь от него и целуя в поясницу. Но не успел Ард возразить, как входа коснулись прохладные пальцы, и он быстро забыл, о чём хотел сказать.

— Стой… стой! — он обернулся, хлопая Нокса по ладони, и тот склонил голову с лёгким укором, но всё же послушался. — Дай мне…

Заёрзав, Ард развернулся и уселся на стол, опираясь руками о столешницу у себя за спиной. Так он мог видеть Нокса — а тот только слегка закатил глаза и покачал головой, хотя губы его всё равно тронула улыбка.

Не видя от него активных действий, Ард согнул ногу в колене, упираясь пяткой в стол.

Не выдержав, Нокс фыркнул.

— Подожди, — сказал он, возвращаясь к кровати, чтобы отыскать под ней флакон с маслом. Вернулся он, уже налив его себе в ладонь — масло пахло полынью, и хотя запах не слишком нравился Арду, они с Ноксом слишком долго провозились, делая его, чтобы просто вылить.

— Теперь у тебя штаны будут пахнуть полынью, — заметил он Ноксу на ухо, когда тот встал между его ног. Нокс поглядел вниз — он до сих пор не разделся, и теперь сделать это, не испачкав штаны маслом, было невозможно. 

Ард ухмыльнулся, заметив озадаченное выражение его лица, и притянул к себе за шею.

— Тебя это волнует? — спросил он прямо у его губ.

Нокс ответил просто — стиснул ладонь на его колене, чуть отводя его в сторону, и вошел в него двумя пальцами, ни мгновения не тратя на церемонии. Ард охнул, распахивая глаза.

— Т-ты…

Он дёрнул Нокса к себе, чтобы укусить его за губу, а потом поцеловать, хрипло выдыхая между прикосновениями губ. Несмотря на начальную резкость, Нокс не был грубым — он прекрасно знал, что и как делать, чтобы довести Арда до частых вздохов, запрокинутой головы и ногтей, впивающихся в спину.

Больше они не говорили — может, Ард и хотел бы, но все мысли были лишь о постепенно согревающихся пальцах внутри, о волнах мурашек, расходящихся по телу, о губах и носе Нокса, уткнувшихся ему в шею у самой челюсти, чтобы чувствовать сердцебиение.

Тот потихоньку терял терпение. Всё напускное спокойствие слетало, на лбу проступила морщинка, и сам он дышал часто, закрыв глаза — Ард чувствовал на коже щекотные прикосновения ресниц, и прижимал Нокса к себе только сильнее, обхватив его руками и ногами, насколько мог, чтобы не мешать двигать рукой.

Запах полыни мешался с морской солью и деревом, и Ард уткнулся Ноксу в шею, чтобы ощущать его запах — пота, кожи и крови, солоноватый, давно привычный. Нокс погладил его по волосам, по лопаткам, отстранился ненадолго — и потёрся носом о его нос.

— Отцепись, — попросил он. Ард помотал головой, но потом услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня, и опустил ноги, чтобы позволить Ноксу раздеться.

Тот выдохнул что-то недовольное себе под нос, когда запутался в сапогах, пытаясь стянуть их, наступая на пятки, со звоном металлических застёжек откинул их в сторону и шлёпнул Арда по бедру, когда тот не сдержал смешка.

— Истинная эльфийская грация, — поддразнил он. Нокс закусил губу клыком, щуря глаза, и схватил Арда за лодыжку — а потом забросил его ногу к себе на плечо.

— Ты ценишь меня не за это, — сказал он.

— А за что-о-о?!.. — Вопрос перешёл в стон, потому что в него упёрлась влажная головка члена, медленно проникая внутрь. Нокс не останавливался, пока не вошёл полностью, а потом замер на пару мгновений, чтобы перевести дух — и дождаться, пока Ард разожмёт хватку на его спине.

Тот боднул его лбом в плечо, до которого мог дотянуться, и обнял так крепко, на сколько хватало сил.

— Да, ценю, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Продолжай.

Нокс продолжил. Так, что Ард высоко вскрикнул и больше не замолкал, несмотря на то, что возгласы эхом отражались от стен пещеры, и из-за них румянцем жгло даже уши. Но он все равно прижимал Нокса к себе, выводя ногтями узоры у него на спине, не настолько сильно, чтобы разодрать кожу — только чтобы оставить алые линии, которые Ард так любил. 

Но Нокс знал, как ответить — и на очередном сильном толчке его клыки коснулись шеи.

— Нокс! — Это вырвалось непроизвольно, на выдохе. Тело пробило дрожью, но Ард даже не попытался вырваться, а просто позволил кусать себя, потому что как бы стыдно не было это признавать, но укусы в шею… возбуждали. Сводили с ума в самом лучшем, самом приятном смысле, несмотря на их болезненность и огромные синяки, остающиеся на коже.

Несмотря на то, как страшно было поддаваться им в первый раз.

Нокс оторвался от него, лизнул шею, поцеловал за ухом, давая отдышаться, но не сбавляя темп; его пальцы впивались в бедро Арда, цеплялись так отчаянно, будто он боялся, что его оторвут от него — и когда он укусил снова, и ещё раз, и ещё, сильно, но стараясь не навредить, Ард запрокинул голову.

Приоткрыл глаза. Нокс разжал зубы, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом; даже на его бледных скулах стоял румянец. При виде него Ард стонуще рассмеялся, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу толчкам. Он бы продолжил смотреть, но глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Н-нокс, — выдавил он, дрожа всем телом, готовый сорваться в любой момент. — Нокс, я… т-тебя…

— Знаю, — выдохнул тот, упираясь лбом ему в горло.

Он не выдержал первым — толчки стали неровными, не такими сильными, не такими уверенными; бедро под ногой Арда дрожало, и ещё немного — и Нокс вышел из него, потёрся членом о его член, а потом обхватил их ладонью, быстро двигая её и пачкая в полынном масле ноги и живот Арда, который уже и думать забыл о каком-то там масле и вообще обо всём, кроме кома, стоящего в горле, и узла, сворачивающегося в животе.

А потом он сорвался — напрягся всем телом, стискивая зубы, поджимая пальцы на ногах, вытягивая носок так, что заныли мышцы, и содрогнулся. Выдохнуть получилось лишь секунду спустя, когда схлынула оглушительная волна. Он открыл глаза, проморгавшись от выступивших слёз, хрипло вздохнул, поднял голову и…

Нокс смотрел на него с мягким теплом во взгляде, улыбающийся, чуть покрасневший, с отчётливой царапиной на плече, отставленной ногтями Арда, и тот поспешно снял ногу с противоположного плеча, слегка смущённый.

— Доволен? — хрипло выдохнул Нокс. 

— Как будто ты нет, — точно так же хрипло отозвался Ард. Коснулся рукой саднящей шеи, глянул на пальцы, но крови не оказалось. Он спрыгнул со стола — и ноги подкосились, поэтому пришлось срочно хвататься за крепкую руку Нокса, чтобы не завалиться на пол. Тот помог ему дойти обратно до кровати, куда Ард повалился с огромным удовольствием, на несколько миллиметров избежав встречи головы с деревянной спинкой.

Нокс, подбирающий с пола одежду, посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и Ард прикусил язык, лишь бы не сболтнуть, что хоть сейчас Нокс выше.

— Куда ты? — вместо этого спросил он, когда Нокс натянул домашние штаны Арда и вытер о них ладонь, перепачканную в семени и масле. 

— Что-нибудь приготовлю. Не зря же ты в кои-то веки сходил на рынок. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Ардинлармил.

Ард посмотрел на него, поджав губы — и спустя секунду Нокс сдался. Накинул на себя рубашку и подошел к кровати, чтобы присесть на её край, уложив руку на голое колено Арда.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем Нокс закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — проворчал он и, легонько щёлкнув Арда по уху, завалился на кровать рядом с ним. Тот улыбнулся, довольно переворачиваясь на бок.

— Хочешь послушать, как я ходил в Шиммерин?

— Снова пугал местных жителей своими скелетами, ты хочешь сказать? — поинтересовался Нокс, проводя чистым пальцем по его скуле. Ард слегка повёл плечом, будто понятия не имел, о чём тот, но потом не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Ну, я же не виноват, что они не могут ко мне привыкнуть…

Их голоса растворялись в лёгком полумраке пещеры; где-то далеко, со стороны моря, доносился шум волн и крики птиц, носящихся над побережьем. По песку ползали змеи, под шелестящими деревьями топтались яркие саламандры — а ещё дальше, через залив, жил своей жизнью город, частью которого они оба когда-то были. 

Но перебирая кончики прямых волос Нокса в кровати, которую они сделали сами, в пещере, которую нашли вдвоём и вдвоём же обустроили, вдалеке от людей и меров, ожидавших от них чего-то, что они дать не могли, Ард… 

чувствовал себя живым.

И этого было достаточно.


End file.
